


I don’t date  cops

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Amy goes  back on her promise to never date cops once she lets Jake into her life





	I don’t date  cops

**Author's Note:**

> My take on amys infamous I don’t date cops line

“I don’t date cops” Amy once said to Jake yet here she was in a relationship with a cop the world has a sense of humor apparently 

She was surprised when he asked her out to be honest he took her by surprise 

Initially she was hesitant about going out with him but she never regretted a single moment of their entire relationship 

It was so unlike Amy to break one of her own rules she always swore she’d never date someone in the same one of work as her out of fear that it would get messy 

Besides that she also feared about the risks involved like getting injured in the line of duty having to potentially lose a loved one she couldn’t put herself through that pain but she was risking it all for Jake 

Also for Amy another reason she hesitated was because of her friendship with Jake she worried that this would mess up their friendship she was dead wrong

”You are one of the smartest people I've ever met”Jake told his girlfriend

”I’m honored then”Amy said to him 

His girlfriend by any other definition of the word was a genius she has it all brains and beauty and he’s truly lucky to even be with someone as amazing as her 

“You are so sweet to me”Amy exclaims getting emotional she was feeling some kind of way all Thanks to her boyfriend 

Jake truly was one of the nicest most thoughtful kindest funniest and most romantic people she’s ever known 

“I’m the luckiest man alive I get to call you mines”Jake told her pressing a sweet kiss to her hand


End file.
